


My Asinine Brother

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, Reader-Insert, same-sex relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	My Asinine Brother

There really was nothing like walking around your apartment in an oversized t-shirt and panties with your sexy ass girlfriend who was walking around in the same after a long night of steamy sex.

As Spencer Reid’s older sister, it was a given that you’d eventually meet the team. Given how Spencer talked about them, you’d expected to like them, but you hadn’t expected love to blossom, no less with one of his best friends. “Do you want to split some Ben and Jerry’s?”

“Is it chocolate chip cookie dough?” She asked. Her face was tinged with redness from the last few hours of steaminess, so you figured it was time for a cool down and eagerly nodded, desperately wanting to down all of the ice cream. 

After grabbing the pint and two spoons from the drawer, you ran over to the couch and hopped over, plopping down next to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. “God, I love chocolate chip cookie dough,” she said, her mouth full of deliciousness. “It’s my absolute favorite.”

“Honestly, I’ll take nearly any Ben and Jerry’s ice cream, but yea.” 

It didn’t take long for the two of you to finish off the pint and snuggle up together for warmth, your head nestled into her lap. You could’ve fallen asleep as she raked her hands through your hair, twirling it around her delicate fingertips as both of you mindlessly took in whatever you’d left on the tv. Frankly, it was just nice to cuddle up together after a long, uninterrupted night together. 

Nearly an hour passed when you heard a key in the lock. Quickly, you pulled out your cellphone to see that your brother had in fact texted to ask if he could steal his favorite sweatshirt back. “Dammit, it’s Spencer.”

“He doesn’t know about us yet,” JJ hissed.

Nodding, you called out to Spencer to say you’d bring his sweatshirt before running inside to grab it. But it was too late. Spencer walked in to see JJ sitting on the couch. “JJ? What are you doing here?”

“Here’s your sweatshirt,” you said as you walked out unable to hide the fact that you were wearing a scant amount of clothing with a beautiful blonde sharing your couch. “Do you ever sleep?”

“Insomnia.” It was almost comedic how Spencer did a double, triple and then quadruple take between the two of you before it clicked. “You’re dating?!”

“Gee, what gave you that idea, Spence?” You asked sarcastically. “Was it the fact that JJ is over at my place at midnight, the fact that both of us are wearing little more than oversized t-shirts, a little of both?”

You figured he’d be surprised, but he loved you and you knew he loved JJ, so why would he be happy about it? But he wasn’t. Shock plagued his face, a slight hint of anger brewing behind his eyes. “JJ, how could you be dating my older sister? Why? I mean…” He started shaking his head, seemingly trying to banish the image from his head. “After everything that’s happened this past year, why would you bring my sister into this? How could you?”

Spencer was the best little brother anyone could possibly ask for, but that didn’t stop him from being the typical pain-in-the-ass little brother every once in a while. “Excuse me,” you said, stepping in between you both. “One, you don’t get to decide who I date. Every. Two, JJ didn’t ask me out, I asked her out, so she didn’t ‘bring me into’ anything.”

“Y/N, you know how insane our jobs are!” He yelled, still not getting it. “I told you what happened with our boss right?” Of course he had. You’d been helping him through it. This was just overprotective Spencer being overprotective Spencer.

Nodding, you placed your hands on his shoulders. “Yes, Spence. Don’t be a sarcastic pain in the ass. What happened with Hotch and his wife was absolutely, undeniably, unequivocally tragic, but I refuse to let your jobs stand in the way of me experiencing happiness. Sure, could something happen related to your jobs that hurts me? Sure. But I could also walk off the sidewalk tomorrow and get hit by a bus. I refuse to let some circumstance, some bad guy, or you dictate my life.” You poked him in the chest before crossing your arms over your own.

“Foyet wasn’t some bad guy. He shot Haley in the back of the head while Hotch listened to it. He barely got there in time to save his son…just…why?” You really did get it; you understood where he was coming from. Although it had been nearly a year, everyone was still pretty raw over the loss of Hotch’s wife, and as your brother, you expected him to be worried about you even more so than he normally was, but you weren’t going to stop living life because of it. 

Without thinking, you blurted out. “Why? Why would I get involved with someone on your team? Because you don’t choose who you love Spencer? Are you saying that if you find someone you love, you’re not going to let them in because they could get hurt?” 

He was stumped, stuttering as he tried to figure out where to go with this.

“You love me?” You heard from behind you.

Uhhhhhhhhh…yea, as a matter of fact, you did.

“Yea, Jayge. I kinda love you a lot.”

Though she’d been hesitant to say anything while you were trying to knock some sense into Spencer, she replied. “I love you too.”

“Great!” Spencer spun around and grabbed his sweatshirt before walking toward the door. “I-I-I don’t even know how to respond.”

Rolling your eyes, you blurted out before he left. “Spencer, you may be my brother, but you’d run my life. I love you, more than most people, but get over it.”

And with that he left.

“So how do you think he’s gonna be at work?” She asked.

It had been 10 minutes since he walked into the apartment, but you were exhausted and fell backward onto the couch. “Oh he’s going to be a pain in the ass, I assure you. Eventually, he’ll get over it though.”

“This is going to suck,” she laughed. “But you’re worth it. And I really do love you too.”

—-

Although you didn’t work at the BAU, you heard through JJ over the next couple of days just how much of an ass your brother could be when he was trying to protect someone. He meant well, but goddammit…Spence - you ass.

“Spence, I don’t know what to tell you,” JJ exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. “I’m in love with your sister. Either be happy for us and learn that you can’t keep her safe forever from everything, or don’t, keep doing this, and lose the connection you have with her, the closest relationship you have, because you’re being a stubborn ass.”

Storming out of the room, JJ huffed and puffed, leaving Spencer speechless. That didn’t happen a lot. Basically, Spencer stuttered over his words in two situations - when he was crushing on someone, and when he knew he was wrong and didn’t want to admit it. “Reid, what are you doing?” Morgan asked.

“After everything this team has been through, JJ is dating my sister - one of the people I love most in the world. If something happens to her because of her connection to this team, I’m-”

Rossi came up behind him and clasped his shoulder. “Something could already happen to Y/N because of her connection to this team through you. Her dating JJ doesn’t put her in any more danger than she was already in.” 

“I didn’t think of that.”

“Because as much as you are an amazing little brother, son and friend, you are hot-headed when it comes to protecting them,” Hotch said. He could see in Spencer’s eyes that he was thinking of Haley in this situation. “You didn’t think about that because you didn’t think.”

“Uuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhhh,” Spencer groaned. “Dammit.”

Emily bent to hug Spencer who was now sitting at the round table. “Do you love your sister?”

“Of course, I do.”

“Do you love JJ?”

“Of course, I do.”

“Then that’s all you need to know. You, and the rest of us, protect them as best as we can.”

Spencer pulled his head out of his hands and stared blankly forward. “I have to apologize to them, don’t I?”

“I’d say so,” Garcia laughed.

“Dammit…I hate being wrong.”

—-

Knock. Knock.

“Who is it?” You asked as JJ and yourself sat down to dinner.

“Spencer.”

Rolling your eyes, you didn’t budge from your place in the kitchen. “Are you here to tell us why we shouldn’t be together again?”

JJ’s mouth dropped open when he replied. “No, I’m here to apologize.”

“Oh shit.” Placing your dish down onto the table, you opened the door and invited him in. “This is amazing. Please, go ahead.”

Spencer smirked, playfully hitting you in the arm before pulling you in for a hug. “I’m sorry. To both of you,” he said to JJ. “This job puts me on edge, and the idea of you getting hurt because of it makes me sick, but as the team pointed out…that could already happen because of me.”

“And you’re supposed to be a genius,” you laughed.

“Shut up.”

JJ walked over and wrapped her arms around Spencer’s neck. “I promise you that I want to keep her safe just as much as you do. I love her, Spence.”

He kissed the top of her head an sighed. “I can tell.”

After hugging you both and apologizing again, he pulled away, his eyes suddenly dawning with recognition. “The other night…when I was here…you two had just…”

“Finished having sex?” You asked, nodding your head. “Yea.”

Spencer practically shivered, chuckling as he turned to leave the apartment. “You know what…I gotta go!”


End file.
